


happily ever after

by strawberricream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babies, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grocery Shopping, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Riding, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: collection of dad!osamu fics ive done. only chapter 3 is explicit.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	1. galaxies in his arms

you groan, freshly showered and lying down on your side in your shared bed. osamu chuckles tiredly, hand rubbing over the small bump on your stomach.

the two of you offered to babysit atsumu’s twins boys that night while he and his wife went out for a long awaited date. you thought it would be fine; they were three now. unfortunately, you put too much faith in them—the twins were bundles of infinite energy, so much more so than your two-year old daughter and seemingly incapable of getting tired. your daughter had fallen asleep a whole hour before they did, tuckered out and curled up in osamu’s arms as you tried to wrestle the twins into their pajamas after their bath. 

“they seemed so sweet when they came to visit last month,” you whine. 

osamu snorts. “that’s only ‘cause their ma was with them.”

you huff, the last of your exasperation leaving you as he traces incoherent shapes on your stomach. you turn around, nuzzling into his neck as you feel his lips on your forehead, his hand never leaving your stomach. 

“are you in any pain, babe?”

you kiss his jaw, your hand rubs over his bicep soothingly. he can feel your lips grow into a smile, the quiet “no” you leave against his skin makes his anxiety melt away. 

"a little hungry though.” 

he sits up and you follow suit, letting him help you with a hand on your back. you put a hand on his knee, rubbing it.  he smiles, kissing your temple; the dimple on his left cheek showing. you can’t help yourself and plant your lips over the small indentation. his lips brush your cheek in a soft return. they’re a little dry. 

you pull back and reach towards the lip balm on your nightstand, offering it to him. he smirks, licks his lips before wrapping a hand around your wrist and kissing you.  his heart jumps with your soft giggle against him. 

“you’re beautiful,” he murmurs, resting his forehead on yours. 

“yeah?” you say, teasingly. “even with all my stretch marks and extra weight?”

“ethereal,” he returns, bringing his lips to yours once more. you were insecure about the changes pregnancy blessed you with after the birth of your first daughter and it broke his heart seeing you shatter. 

but that’s why osamu carries stars in his pockets—whenever your insecurities pay you a visit, he paints galaxies with them. you were his fairytale and he’d do anything to give you and your daughters the happy ending the three of you deserved. 

your expression becomes bashful at his sincerity. he tucks a piece of hair behind your ear before getting up, tugging lightly on your hand.

“we still have some tonjiru left over.” 

he quickly swipes the lip balm on before leading you out the bedroom. you’re about to go down the stairs when your daughter waddles out into the hallway.

“mummy?” she calls out, rubbing at her eyes. she spots her dad and runs up to his legs, nuzzling into his thigh. 

“what’s wrong, sweetie?” you ask, petting at her hair. 

“sweepy,” she mumbles as her dad picks her up. 

“do you want to go back to bed then?” he asks, brushing through her bed head.

“no, fank you,” she says. osamu breathes a short laugh as he carries her down into the kitchen. he lets your daughter down as she scrambles into the chair next to yours and heats up the remainder of the tonjiru. 

“daddy,” she says softly, kicking her legs. 

“what is it, princess?”

she points to your budding stomach. “baby coming?”

“in seven months,” you say, kissing her cheek. 

“ta-morrow?”

osamu chuckles, “not tomorrow.”

her small brows, taken after him, furrow. “ta-morrow ta-morrow?”

“mmm, not yet.”

she pouts, “afta dat?”

you laugh, hearing the stove switch off. “many more tomorrows than that, sweetie.”

she seems to ponder it as osamu moves to get you bowls and spoons. he ladles a portion out for your daughter to share with him.

“‘m gonna be a nee-chama, right?”

it all felt so fast—like you had gotten the first positive pregnancy test yesterday, told osamu, went to your first ultrasound, celebrated with friends and family, gave birth to her. 

“mhm,” you say, holding onto one of her little hands. “you’re gonna have a little sister soon.”

she beams, eyes glittering, looking up at the two of you. “big, happy family? like on da telly?” 

with the beautiful smile on your face, and the innocent excitement radiating from his little daughter, osamu thinks there’s no other place he’d rather be.

“yeah, big, happy family, princess,” he says.


	2. and we're gold

“ouuuh!”

osamu chuckles, no idea what the adorable little eight month old in his arms means by her coo. 

“really?” he asks.

“un!” she exclaims, cute smile making her irresistible. he laughs again, bringing her up to kiss her soft cheek, gently cradling her head. 

“look, daddy, look!”

he turns towards his eldest daughter. she’s giggling, a proud smile on her face as she shows off the sandcastle she made with you, decorated with assorted seashells and kelp hanging off its towers.  he gently cradles the cooing baby in his arms, securing her in his grasp as he makes his way to where the two of you are. 

“daddy, mummy and i finished! ya like it?”

he pretends to appraise her work as if this were a once-in-lifetime competition with her entire career at stake (her heart certainly was), before smiling and nodding.

“i like the seashells ya added. ya worked really hard, sweetie.”

she beams as her baby sister starts pawing at the castle, knocking some of the shells off. 

“ah, mummy! miki’s bweakin’ da castle!”

sakae bends downs, picking up the shells and trying to push them back into place without crumbling the castle walls. miki giggles happily at the chance to play.  you and osamu smile at each other, cherishing the moment. you raise up slightly on your knees to kiss him, feeling his smile grow.

“mummy! miki keeps bweakin’ it!!”

you look back at your daughter, laughing softly at her puffed out cheeks. taking miki’s hands into yours, you lightly brush off the sand on them before taking her into your arms. 

“do you want daddy to help you fix it?” you ask.

she squats down, patting against the lopsided tower, turning to her father. “yes, pwease.”

the tide laps at the edge of the beach, shoreline rising higher, but you’re far enough that sakae will (hopefully) be asleep by the time the castle succumbs to its waves. 

“do ya want to start over? or jus' fix it?” osamu asks.

sakae shakes her head, pigtails swishing. “wanna fix here!” she points at part miki clawed into. 

miki coos, giggling as the sand tickers her legs. you laugh alongside her before bundling her up in your arms. 

“i’ll head back to feed her.” 

“okay.” osamu gives you and miki a kiss before you head back further inland. 

“sakae.” she turns up to look at him. “let’s surprise mummy and miki with a nice, big sandcastle.”

sakae smiles, nodding her head vigorously, eager to please and the father-daughter pair get to work.

ੈ✩‧₊˚ ੈ✩‧₊˚

having fed miki, you look back out to the shore, seeing your husband hovered around the castle. the sun shines high and you’re worried about them burning. grabbing a bottle of sunscreen and some water, you make your way out to them with a drowsy miki in your arms.

“love, where did—?” 

both osamu and sakae look up at you. sakae’s sits in her dad’s lap, putting the final touches on the fixed castle wall. you smile, crouching down.

“it’s beautiful.”

miki mumbles her praises, smiling. you hum and kiss her hairline, rocking her softly in your arms. 

“do you wike it, mummy?”  sakae looks at you expectantly and a little shy. 

“i love it.” 

her grin splits across her face as she turns to osamu. he kisses her forehead.

“we should take a picture,” he tells her.

you hand him the sunblock and water bottle. “after you’ve hydrated and reapplied sunscreen, that is.”

you usher them back under the large umbrella you brought, getting everyone to wash their hands, reapply sunscreen, drink more water and eat the onigiri you and osamu made that morning.  as miki falls asleep in osamu’s arms, sakae starts drifting off as she lays on your lap. 

“mummy,” she mumbles. 

you brush your fingers through her soft bangs. “hm?”

“dun forget—mm—da picture.”

“we won’t, promise.” 

she nods sleepily, falling asleep not long after as you soothingly rub her back. you grab a spare blanket, draping it over her small form. 

osamu chuckles softly, “she’s not gonna wake up before the tide gets to it first.”

“probably not,” you laugh, picking up your phone. “but that’s what the zoom fuction’s for.”

you snap a couple photos of the lovely, little castle off a ways away. 

“she worked really hard on it,” he murmurs. 

you smile, lacing your hand in his. “of course, she gets that from you, after all.” 

“oh?” he grins, kissing you. “i thought she got everything from her beautiful mom.”

you flush, shyness getting to you even though you’ve been together for years. 

“your hands are dry.”

he looks down. “i guess.”

fishing into one of the backpacks you brought, you take out your makeup bag, grabbing your tube of hand lotion. squeezing some out, you work it into his hands. 

“i wish you’d take better care of them.”

“that’s what i have you for,” he says softly. he smiles innocently when you purse your lips at him. 

he loves it when you take care of him, when you massage his back after a long day at work, when you quietly take over his household chores and insist he rests instead, when you cook for him even though you were always a little embarrassed that your skills couldn’t match up to his, and when you wait up for him after work to give him a ‘welcome home’ kiss. 

he loves you. loves the beautiful daughters you have together. would do anything for your family, the happiness you’ve built. because, truly, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, you’ll never part. 

you’ll find each other the next time around and fall in love all over again. 

(miraculously, sakae and miki wake up before high tide hits and the four of you rush out for a photo. sakae’s pigtails are lopsided; the back of his hair is mussed up from when he dozed off, and miki isn't looking at the camera instead at a seagull, but it’s perfect. 

osamu prints and frames it in gold.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to explain why i chose the names i did for osamu’s daughters. 
> 
> for the ease of writing and the overall flow, i gave names to your two daughters: sakae (栄) meaning ‘glorious’ and miki (美紀) meaning ‘beautiful history’.
> 
> osamu’s (治) name means ‘to rule/govern’ and one of my most beautiful things i find about his character is how he was someone who was good enough to go pro and stand next to atsumu, but he didn’t to chase something else, to chase his passion to work in the food industry. the power, strength and courage to step away from something he was good, exemplary at, and known for to march headstrong towards the unknown is absolutely incredible because i'm sure there are those of us that would have settled. he decided to ‘govern’ his own path in life.
> 
> and in an argument with atsumu, they challenge each other to prove who, on their deathbeds, will have a happier, more fulfilling life. obviously, they think it’s going to be themselves, so i wanted to pass the sentiment to osamu’s daughters.
> 
> for your beautiful, brilliant daughters that osamu will stop at nothing to cherish and support, he hopes sakae and miki will lead ‘glorious’ lives and leave behind a ‘beautiful history’ for themselves to be proud of. he hopes that him, with you, will give them the strength ‘to rule’ and ‘govern’ the paths they choose to take in life.


	3. sugar cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and your darling husband, osamu, get to have some fun when your daughters are out with their uncles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, sakae is 4 yrs old and miki is 2.

“sho-niichama!”

sakae runs up to her uncle, placing the carton of unsalted butter into his shopping basket. 

“oh!” hinata smiles. “thanks, sakae-chan!”

“yer bery welcome!!”

miki runs behind her, sunny floral dress swishing. her petite hands hold an equally petite bottle of vanilla extract.  “kou-niichama! banilla!” she proudly exclaims, looking up at bokuto and proudly showing him the bottle.

“hey, hey, hey! you got the vanilla!! great job!” he lifts her up, raising her high as miki giggles and squeals in his arms. 

“put her down before you attract even more attention,” sakusa grimaces. 

“do we have everything?” hinata asks. 

“can we—,” sakae asks, patting at hinata’s leg. “can we have chocolate chips too?”

“why not?” bokuto beams. “it’ll make the cookies taste even better!” 

sakae brightens up and jogs up to sakusa, stopping a respectful distance away from him as she asks, “um, omi-niichama, would you like to get the chocolate chips wif me?”

sakusa’s eyes narrow as his cheeks pink underneath his face mask. 

“…..alright.”

sakae nods and atsumu, turning in from another aisle, basket full of ingredients for tonight’s hot pot, smiles coyly as sakusa.  “is omi-kun gonna hold sakae-chan’s itty, bitty hand? ya wouldn’t want her ta get lost now wouldja?” 

hinata and bokuto stare at them. miki, in bokuto’s arms, goes quiet as she watches too. sakusa glares at atsumu, cursing him for meddling. he was going to hold her hand, but he hates that atsumu's sticking his nose in. sakae, uncharacteristically shy, holds her hands behind her back, looking down to her feet. 

“no, s’okay,” she mumbles. “mummy says that omi-niichama likes ta have his space n’ dat’s okay because he still loves me and miki.” 

atsumu’s eyes widen in slight shock at sakae’s maturity though she was barely four. sakusa watches as sakae kicks her feet, her hands still behind her back.

he offers his hand to her. “we can hold hands, sakae.” 

she looks up, playing with her fingers. “really, omi-niichama?”

he nods and she beams, putting her hand into his before she turns to atsumu. “‘tsumu-jichama too!” she sticks out her hand for him.

atsumu smiles, taking her hand as he smirks as sakusa, who refuses to look at him. 

“y’know, sakae-chan,” atsumu starts. “ya don’t hafta call me ji-chan, you can call me nii-chan like ya do for everyone else.”

she looks up at him as she swings their hands. “but ‘tsumu-jichama is ‘tsumu-jichama.”

miki giggles as hinata and bokuto catch up to them. “‘tsumu-jichama!” she squeals.

atsumu sighs in defeat. 

“hurry, ‘tsumu-jichama, omi-niichama!” sakae tugs at their arms, leaning forwards. “mummy and daddy are gonna be sad if we take too long!” 

ੈ✩‧₊˚ ੈ✩‧₊˚

actually, you were fine. pretty swell. 

after you and osamu had entrusted sakae and miki with the grocery list of ingredients for sugar cookies and tonight’s hot pot dinner, they had been more than eager to take their gaggle of uncles on a shopping trip, with them in charge, of course.  with a rare chance for some time for yourselves, you wasted no time in tugging your loving husband into your shared bedroom. and  _ he _ wasted no time in flipping up the skirt of your sundress and tugging off your underwear, promptly licking a wet stripe over your cunt.  you gasp, hand coming up to cover your moans instinctively. he prys open your folds, admiring how wet you are. pulling your hand away from your mouth, he kisses your fingers.

“i wanna hear you,” he says, thumb rubbing against your swollen clit. 

you jolt, nodding. “okay,” you whisper, still a bit embarrassed. 

he smiles softly, refocusing his efforts on you as he pries his tongue inside you gently. he closes his eyes, taking his time to open you up as he adds his fingers in and sucks on your clit, your breathy moans spurring him on.  when you’re comfortable with two fingers, he leans back up, coming in to kiss you as your arms make their way around him. 

you can tell he’s sleepy, worn out from his business meetings yesterday. the muscles on his back feel tense, tight. there’s still the new summer menu to think about, additional expansions to other prefectures, and juggling everyone’s summer work schedules and availabilities. sakae’s recent enrolment into kendo hasn’t made it any easier nor his adamance on doing his share of chores around the house. 

“'samu,” you breathe, pulling back. “do you want to sleep instead?” your breath hitches when he latches onto your collarbones. 

“no,” he mumbles, pulling the collar of your dress down to suckle on your breasts. one of your hands finding it way into the back of his head as you relish in the attention. 

“but aren’t you tired from yesterday's meetings?” 

he hums, slipping your dress and bra off of you as he takes off his sweater.  “yeah, but—.” he rubs at his eyes. “i’m okay.” 

you look at him skeptically before telling him to lie down as you straddle him. he flops down onto the bed, hands coming up to rest on your hips as you slowly grind yourself against his length. 

“‘samu.” 

he looks at you, the bags in his eyes a little darker, but nonetheless raptured with the view of you above him. you lean down to kiss him, a hand on his chest as the other cups his face, rubbing over his cheek. 

his heart melts a little, shoulders relaxing. he looks at you dreamily, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. his cheeks pink with soft adoration—you look so beautiful this way.  you kiss him once more before leaning back, fitting a condom over him before angling his cock against your opening. he licks his lips in anticipation and breathes heavily, feeling your hole twitch against his sensitive head. 

“let me do all the work today, yeah?” you smile prettily and he wants to say that it’s not fair you do all work around the house along with being a mom to sakae and miki, even working from home time to time. he wishes he could clone himself to help you out, but all of that is taken away when you sink yourself into him. 

you swirl your hips, letting yourself get accommodated to his size as he closes his eyes, groaning. it’s been so long. you lavish kisses on his neck, collarbones, sinking down, down, down to his chest—leaving a path of warmth along his skin as you trickle chaste pecks along his ribs and stomach. your hands tenderly skim across his arms and sides. 

“darling,” you trill in english against his skin. 

shit, shit, shit. his heart feels like it’s going to burst—there’s so much of you kept there, precious and dear. 

he looks at you and you giggle softly, knowing he's probably going to pass out immediately after sex. his hands tighten on your hips as you smile flirtily, starting a slow pace. 

“fuck,” he swears, eye closing at warmth and tightness of your pussy. he brings his hands up to toy with your breasts, curves, all your dips and perfect imperfections. his head swims. 

your legs ache with exertion, but you know it doesn’t, won’t ever match the work he puts in your family and at work to take care of you and your daughters. 

“ah! ‘s-samu!”

he loves this, loves how debauched you looked, hair messy and cheeks ruddy. you’re an exemplary mother, an exemplary wife— _ his _ wife, so he thrusts up, meeting you halfway, because that’s what marriage is all about, right?

“oh! hn—!” your back arches at the sudden depth before you’re forced to support yourself on your arms, slumped over his torso. his hands skim up your sides and back down again to grab your ass as he fucks you with fervour, adoring your soft moans by his ear. 

you rest your chest against him, letting him jackhammer up into you, suckling blue and purple hydrangeas into his skin. 

“f-fuck,” he grunts, moaning your name. you shudder, his voice trailing up your spine in the most deliciously salacious way.  you prop yourself back up again, desperate to look at his face. his bangs are darkened and slick with perspiration, heavy blush on his cheeks from exertion.

“i love you.” 

the sound is so dulcet and soft; ardent adoration on his face so clear and beautiful. and then he’s kissing you—it makes your nerves and all the chemicals in your brain dance just as much as his cock does as he fucks it inside you.  you bring your hand down to toy with your clit as you feverishly kiss him, letting him have all of you. 

“i love you,” you moan. “ah—‘samu!” your legs twitch, pussy throbbing. close. so, so close.

“c’mon, baby,” he groans. “come for me.”

with a final thrust, you’re undone. he bites his lip, watching you drop over the edge as he fucks you through your orgasm. you lie your torso on his, whispering lines of encouragement and affection into his ear. 

“i love you, ‘samu, love you so much,” you coo, fingers trailing down his chest. “you’re so good to me, to  _ us _ .”

it’s a perfect symphony—your words, your skin,  _ you _ . with a choked out groan of your name, he cums, holding onto you as he buries his face in your hair, hips grinding against you.  you continue to whisper sweet nothings in his ear, hands lovingly rubbing over his arms. you watch as his breathing slows, chest levelling before you try to escape his hold; his grip only tightens.

“babe, i have to get ready before they get home.”

he pouts, arms loosening the slightest bit. you detach yourself from him, kissing him. disposing the condom, you grab some towels to clean the two of you before dressing yourself. he’s still grumpy, eyes barely open when you go over to help him out his clothes on, tucking him into bed. 

“i’ll come too,” he mumbles.

you laugh softly. “but you can’t even keep your eyes open.” you brush your fingers through his bangs, watching as he falls asleep. 

“love you,” he slurs, grabbing your hand to kiss it.

you smile, returning the kiss on his forehead. “love you too.” 

you stay by his side until he falls asleep and with a final peck to his cheek, you rush downstairs. they’ll probably be home soon, you think. you quickly fill a mug with water and bring it back upstairs to leave it on the nightstand for him for when he wakes up.  a quick pop into the bathroom to check over your appearance and to freshen yourself up, and you’re out into the kitchen, getting everything ready to make the sugar cookies sakae was so intent on having.

“mummy!”

you rush to the door, welcoming your daughters and their uncles back home. 

“welcome home!”

“mummy,” miki calls softly, unbridled excitement shining through her doe eyes. “miki helped!”

“oh, did you now?” you smile.

“miki was amazing today!!” bokuto exclaims.

miki giggles, covering her mouth. “ah-may-shing!” she mimics.

“where’s daddy?” sakae asks, looking around.

“oh, he’s taking a nap,” you say, taking miki in your arms from hinata. 

“sweepin’?” miki chirps.

you nod.

sakae pouts. “oh. i wanted ta make the cookies wif daddy too.”

atsumu ruffles her hair. “you have all of us ta help ya.”

bokuto nods. “it can be a surprise!”

sakae lightens up, nodding along. miki starts getting excited too. “‘prise!” she giggles.

“wash your hands first,” sakusa mumbles. “unless you want your dad sleeping forever.”

atsumu gasps, “omi-kun! you’re so morbid!!”

sakae raises a brow, tugging on hinata’s shorts. “daddy can’t sleep foreva, can he?”

“well, um—,” he stutters.

“sleeping beauty did!” bokuto says.

“but daddy’s daddy, an' he didn’t poke his finger on a sewing wheel.” sakae looks at you. “did he, mummy?”

you laugh, shaking your head. 

atsumu crosses his arms over his chest, smirking at you as he says lowly, “i bet he poked somethin' else though.” 

you side eye him, lightly karate-chopping the side of his head. miki giggles. wanting to do the same, she swats her arm. “hit! hit!” 

“are we playing a ninja game now?!” bokuto asks.

“wash. your. hands,” sakusa growls.

sakae shrugs and leads the group to the kitchen to scrub their hands for twenty seconds—and don’t forget under the nails! a small smile appears under sakusa’s face mask at her reminder. 

you prop up your phone, wanting to record their baking adventures for osamu to watch later. you chuckle softly, thinking about the look on his face when he’s presented with a tray full of messy cookies and an even messier kitchen. 

for your darling husband who fell asleep with true love’s kiss, he shall be blessed and wake up to a happily ever after—with a snippet of it recorded on your phone to watch, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘ji-chama’ is just baby talk for ‘oji-chan’, which can mean ‘uncle’, ‘older male individual’ or even ‘grandpa’. 
> 
> atsumu wants to be called ‘nii-chama’ or ‘onii-chan’ (older brother) because it makes him sound younger lmfao. sakae does not understand such appearances and formalities so she calls him her uncle because that’s who he is to her.


End file.
